nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Esum
Deva Bard Originally a spirit of inspiration, Esum chose to be incarnated as a deva to combat the growing banality of mortal existence. Statistics Ability Scores Health Defenses Feats * Magic of the Ages * Skill Focus (Arcana) * Prescient Fortification * Improved Majestic Word Skills |} Rituals *Glib Limerick *Fool's Speech *Lullaby *Create Campsite *Wyvern Watch *Pyrotechnics *Traveler's Chant Powers Racial *Memory of a Thousand Lifetimes **Encounter, no action **Trigger: Make attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check and dislike result. **Effect: add 1d6 to triggering roll Class Features *Virtue of Prescience **Encounter, immediate interrupt **Trigger: enemy hits one ally within 5 squares of you **Effect: Grant Ally power bonus equal to Wisdom modifier (+4) (Fortification: +6) to defense targeted by enemy until end of enemy’s turn *Majestic Word **Encounter (2x per encounter, 1 per round) * Arcane, Healing **Minor Action Close, Burst 5 **Target: you or ally in burst **Effect: Target can spend healing surge and regain addition HP equal to Cha modifier (4). Slide target 1 square. **(Improved) Target gains temp HP equal to Cha modifier (4). *Words of Friendship **Encounter * Arcane **Minor Action Personal **Effect: +5 Power Bonus to next Diplomacy check made before end of your next turn *Skill Versatility: +1 to all untrained skills. *Song of Rest: When you and all allies spend healing surges at end of short rest, regain additional HP equal to Cha modifier (+4) with each surge. *Bardic Training (Ritual Caster) May use 1 ritual per day without expending components. *Multiclass Versatility: May take class-specific multiclass feats from more than one class. At-Will * Misdirected Mark * Arcane, Implement **Standard Action Ranged 10 **Target: One cratured **Attack: Charisma vs Reflex **Hit: 1d8 + Cha mod damage, target is marked by ally within 5 squares of you until end of your next turn * Vicious Mockery * Arcane, Charm, Implement, Psychi **Standard Action Ranged 10 **Target: 1 creature **Attack: Charisma vs. Will **Hit: 1d6 + Cha modifier psychic damage and target takes -2 penalty to attack rolls until end of your next turn Encounter *1 Fast Friends **Encounter * Arcane, Charm, Implement **Standard Action Ranged 5 **Target: 1 Creature **Attack: Charisma vs Will **Hit: Choose self or ally. Target cannot attack that character until end of next turn or until you or one of your allies attacks target. *7 Recitation of Foreknowledge **Encounter * Arcane, Implement, Psychic **Standard Action Ranged 10 **Target: one creature **Attack: Charisma vs. Will **Hit: 1d6 + Charisma modifier psychic. Until end of next turn, target grants combat advantage to 1 ally within 10 squares of you **Effect: One ally within 10 squares of you gains + (3+Wis modifier) until end of your next turn Daily * Stirring Shout * Vigorous Cadence Utility * Concerted Effort **Daily, Standard action Close Burst 10 **Target: You and each ally in burst **Effect: Until end of your next turn, each target gains +1 power bonus to attack rolls. If a target hits with at least 1 attack during his/her next turn, bonus increases by +1 for each target whose turn has not yet started. *Glimpse of the Future Equipment *Skald's Armor +2 (level 8) **Leather **+2 to Bluff and Diplomacy checks **Daily: Immediate Interrupt **Trigger: Enemy targets you with melee attack **Effect: Triggering enemy instead targets a creature of your choice adjacent to you. *Fochulcan Bandore (level 3) **+1 enhancement bonus to attack/damage rolls for bard powers, 1d6 extra on critical hit. **Daily: Standard Action. Use during short rest. At end of short rest, one ally who remained within 20 square of you during rest gains +2 bonus to weapon damage rolls until end of his/her next short or extended rest *Healer's Brooch (Level 4) **+1 Fortitude, Reflex, Will **When you use a power that enables you or ally to regain HP, add enhancement bonus to HP gained